Because the opening and/or closing of electrical switch contacts may produce a spark, switches used in hazardous atmospheres are enclosed in explosion proof containers. Such containers are often exposed to severe physical conditions and, therefore, must be exceptionally rugged. For example, the switch enclosing containers may be subjected to severe vibrations from explosives used in mining operations. The enclosures may be hit by falling debris or be manipulated by hand tools such as shovels and pick axes. In addition, water tight seals are frequently required. The container must retain its explosion proof and water tight seal under adverse conditions and, furthermore, a simple, easy and quick visual inspection should show that the container is properly reassembled to its original factory setting. In order for a container to be certified as acceptable for use in mining operations, the container must meet certain minimum requirements as set forth in a booklet published by the Bureau of Mines of the U.S. Department of the Interior and entitled, "Electric Motor-Driven Mine Equipment and Accessories."